


Quiet Morning

by wisdomsblessing



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Love, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomsblessing/pseuds/wisdomsblessing
Summary: Another instance of Thorne showing Cress the wonders of Earth





	

Cress woke encircled by a strong arm. She smiled to herself and nestled deeper into Thorne’s warm embrace. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to the feeling of waking up beside him. Everyday felt like a dream come true.

A contented sigh escaped her lips.

Thorne’s arm tightened around her, and his breath stirred the hairs on the back of her neck.

“Everything ok?” he muttered sleepily, pressing a kiss into her shoulder. His voice, still rough from sleep, sent a tingle from Cress’s head to her toes. She smiled blissfully and turned over so they were nose to nose.

“Everything is prefect,” she said, daring to give him a quick kiss on the lips. She started to pull away, but his arms tighten around her back, pulling her against his chest. Cress melted into the kiss, letting the warmth fill her whole body.

She felt a laugh rumble through his chest and he broke the kiss, grinning.

“What is it?” Cress said, feeling a smile touch her own lips. Thorne dipped his head and kissed her neck.

“Sometimes I just can’t believe that this is real,” he said, his breath warm against her skin, “That you’re real.”

A surprised giggle bubbled up through Cress.

“Me?” she said, “I’m nothing special.”

“You’re special Cress,” Thorne said softly, “believe me.”

He pulled away, his blue eyes looking into hers in that way that never failed to steal her breath away. Her whole life she had been Cress, the worthless shell, but in Thorne’s eyes she felt like a princess—no a goddess. He looked at her as if she were the only thing in the world that mattered.

Cress felt herself blush.

Then Thorne’s eyes flickered up passed her and his smile widened.

“Would you look at that,” he said. Cress gave him a puzzled look and he jutted his chin toward the window behind her.

Cress sat up and turned around. When she saw what he had been looking at she clapped her hands to her mouth in delight. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window.

The whole world had turned white overnight.

While she stood transfixed at the window, Thorne got out of bed and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. Cress craned her neck back to look up at him, her eyes shining.

“Is that real snow?” she said.

“Yep,” Thorne said grinning at her. Excitement bubbled up inside Cress.

“We have to go outside right now!” Cress said, bouncing out of Thorne’s arms, toward the door.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Thorne said catching her arm, “You’re going to need a coat and boots at least if you don’t want to freeze to death.”

“Oh right,” Cress said, blushing. She bounced to the closet to grab her coat and shoes. Five minutes later she and Thorne were outside. The air stung her cheek but Cress was too awestruck to notice. She was beaming up at the white flakes falling from the sky. The earth glistened as if it had been coated in diamonds. Cress let out a squeal of joy and spun around. Thorne laughed.

“You’re adorable,” he said, fondly. Cress turned to him, still filled with wonder. She ran over and tackled him with a hug, almost knocking him to the ground.

“Whoa, what was that for?” he asked, hands settling on her hair.

“Thank you,” Cress said, her voice muffled by his chest. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling, “Thank you for showing me all the wonderful things about earth. Thank you for making all my dreams come true.”

Thorne’s look of surprised turned into the warmest smile Cress had ever seen.

“You’re welcome Darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am Cresswell trash


End file.
